The Adventures of Eva Munson
by hopelesswandererofthestars
Summary: Eva Munson was walking alone one night after yet another argument with her controlling mother. She is almost run over by a strange blue box and a man called the Doctor. Eva accepts the Doctor's offer to come inside for a cup of tea, and the rest is, as often said, history. (I suck at summaries) (but hopefully not writing)


Prologue

Eva slammed the door as she ran out of her apartment, wiping furiously at the tears that had started to cascade down her face. As she stormed down the stairs, her head was filled with the words of her mother. _'Why are you always such a failure? You are worthless. Get out! I don't need this scum in my home._' Eva pushed open the heavy door to her dilapidated apartment building and winced as the cold wind blasted her in the face. Ignoring the slurred catcalls of the homeless who congregated outside the various buildings along her street, she thought about all the times her mother had assaulted her with words. The words tore at Eva's self-confidence, pushing her into a deep pit that seemed like it went on eternally and was impossible to pull herself out of. Dark thoughts filled her head, and she attempted to push them away. Climbing up the stairs to transformed subway tracks, Eva walked aimlessly along the rails, and after a short while the bitter cold started to seep through her sweater. Her reverie was shattered when a blue box whirred into view right in front of her.

Eva stopped abruptly in front of the mysterious blue box, which was illuminated by a single lamp on the top. A windowed door creaked open and a strange man in a red bow tie popped his head out. Eva quickly wiped at any remaining tears that had marked their way down her ruddy cheeks "Oh! Hello there!" he announced in a British accent, clearly shocked at her presence practically inside his man quickly recovered and grasped Eva's tiny hand into his own and shook it vigorously. "I'm the Doctor! And you are?" Eva stared at the so-called 'Doctor' and managed to mutter out her name. A loud Scottish voice yelled out, reverberating through the small box, "Oi! Who is there?" "A girl, name's Eva! We are definitely on Earth around hmm..." the bow-tied man answered, peering out at the illuminated city behind Eva, "the early 21st century." Looking back at Eva, he said "You know how I know it is the early 21st century? Because if this was the 22nd century, this place would crawling with other humans like yourself. Around 2050, people became nocturnal for a couple hundred years, just like the Balutha. Nasty creatures they are, like to eat human memories. But not as bad as the plasmavores! Once ran into one of those on the moon and we managed to get it in the end, but it was still terrible. Judoon everywhere! Frightened the hospital patients quite a bit, but all's well that ends well. Amy!" he turned into the space behind him, "Have you got a scan yet to see if the Balutha is anywhere near here?" Eva started to slowly back away from the man, and when she had moved out of his reach, Eva broke into a run. "Wait, come back Eva!" the Doctor's voice called out through the bitter night, "I have to ask you a quick question!" Against what she had always been told, Eva walked back towards the strange man telling her to come closer.

When she reached the blue box, the Doctor grasped her by the shoulders and asked "Have there been any strange crimes lately? A large group of amnesiacs centered in one area?" Eva shook the Doctor's hands off of her shoulders and answered "My friend, was telling me about how her mother, a police officer, had a case that involved an abandoned warehouse full of people who had lost their memories, and that they could not find a cause." "Great! Well, not great." he announced, making a face. "Where was this warehouse?" "Down by the river." "It is awfully cold outside", the Doctor said, looking into her eyes, "Do you want to come inside? Rory is making tea!" She nodded,not only because she did not want to go back to that dreadful apartment in which she lived, but also she wanted to find out how there was an echo in such a small blue box. Eva stepped into the box, and her eyes lit up at its enormity.

* * *

Prologue finished! This is the first fanfic I have ever written, so if you have any advice, do share!


End file.
